


Mi bello Draco

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción con permiso de la autora: Abra. ¿Por qué traduje este fic? Les hago el resumen, para que sepan: Harry y Draco son pareja en Hogwarts, pero Draco está harto de tener que esconderse... ¡cuando todo mundo ya sabe de su relación! ¿Por qué hace esto Harry? ¿Qué hace Draco al respecto? ¿Cuál es la reacción de los amigos de Harry? ;) Léanlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi bello Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Fair Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2479) by Abra. 



**My Fair Draco***  
O también: Los Gryffindors son de Marte y los Slytherins de Venus. Porque soy rara con los títulos.

 

 

 _  
**She's so deliciously low...so horribly dirty.  
(Es tan deliciosamente mala… tan horriblemente sucia) **   
_

“¿Por qué a veces siento que soy tu sucio secretito?” preguntó Draco de repente. 

“Eh... nu sé”, dijo Harry con nerviosismo. “¿Por qué piensas eso?”

“Bueno, no estoy seguro…” dijo Draco, pensativo. “Tal vez es el hecho de que estamos en tu cama con un hechizo bloqueador en las cortinas y un hechizo silenciador en la cama entera.” Draco se apoyó en su codo y miró enojado hacia Harry. 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron inocentemente. “Sólo quiero que tengamos algo de privacidad.”

”¿Por qué, entonces,  _no_  podemos tener sexo?” dijo secamente Draco.

  
Harry lo miró, con ojos de cachorro.

  
“Bien. Pero vamos a hablar sobre por qué estás tan malditamente avergonzado de mí.”

”Yo no…”

”Vamos, Harry”, continuó Draco, despreocupado. “Estamos fuera del closet, todos saben sobre nosotros, y aún así tú sigues insistiendo en que nos veamos en secreto, no me dejas  _acercarme_  a tus amigos…”

”Bien, ¿qué hay sobre tus amigos?” Harry se incorporó, sentándose sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. “He tratado de que pases tiempo con mis amigos, pero tú  _odias_  a mis amigos.” 

”¡Y tú odias a los míos! ¿Por qué rayos querrías, siquiera, estar cerca de ellos?” 

”Yo no  _quiero_  estar cerca de ellos.” Draco se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, exasperado. “¿Piensas que es fácil para mí mostrar la cara en tu asquerosamente alegre sala común? Realmente odio escabullirme por ahí y, desafortunadamente, si no me escabullo, significa que tengo que pasar tiempo cerca de tus amigos ocasionalmente. Así están las cosas.”

“Chico, eso realmente me hace querer traerte a la sala común de Gryffindor.” 

“¡Harry!” se quejó Draco. “Le dijimos a todos sobre nosotros por una  _razón_  y todavía nos la pasamos en salones abandonados y camas con hechizos bloqueadores, ¡y usando la maldita capa de invisibilidad para escabullirme hasta aquí! Ahora, quiero saber por qué estás tan avergonzado de mí.” Hizo una pausa. “Yo no estoy avergonzado de ti, a pesar de que eres terrible para mi imagen”, dijo honestamente. 

”No estoy avergonzado”, comenzó Harry con precaución. “Sólo estoy… preocupado.”

Draco lo miró profundamente, confundido. “¿Por qué?”

”Bueno… tú odias a mis amigos. Mis amigos te odian. Así queeee… no puedo imaginarme eso de tenerlos juntos como algo divertido.”

”Cierto. Estoy seguro de que tus amigos serían muy groseros conmigo.”

”Estoy seguro de que  _ellos_  intentarían ser civiles”, dijo Harry, con los dientes apretados.

Draco se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos. “’¡Yo puedo ser civil con tus estúpidos amigos!”

“Sí, llamarlos estúpidos es un gran paso en la dirección correcta.”

  
Draco se levantó repentinamente e intentó tirar de las cortinas.

  
Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Draco jaló con más fuerza. “Vamos, Harry, ahora. Vamos para abajo. Vamos a tu estúpida sala común y te probaré cuán malditamente civil puedo ser.”

“Draco… por favor, no.”

“¿Cómo demonios desbloqueas estas cortinas?”

“Esto no va a terminar bien”, gimió Harry.

“Por supuesto que lo hará”, dijo Draco, confiado. “Me subestimas. Quiero decir, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser intercambiar unas cuantas palabras civiles con tus amiguitos hacedores del bien?”

  
 **I ain't dirty! I washed my face and hands before I come, I did.**  
(¡No soy sucia! Me lavé la cara y las manos antes de venir, de verdad.)

  
Harry se sentó sobre su cama, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en la boca. Se negó a mirar a Draco, quien estaba moviéndose con nerviosismo en el borde de la cama.

  
Draco abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces, pero se mantuvo callado. Ondeó una mano enfrente del rostro de Harry y, al no conseguir respuesta, frunció el ceño. “Actúas como si todo fuera mi culpa.”

  
Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon con eso, pero todavía no miró a Draco.

  
“Está bien, yo… yo quiero decir, yo soy… bien, quiero decir… ¿sabes?” 

  
Harry cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

  
Draco suspiró. “Está bien, bien… probablemente no debí haber llamado a Finnigan ‘descerebrado irlandés estúpido’. Pero realmente se lo estaba buscando.” Harry permaneció inexpresivo. “Y sí, probablemente llamar a Granger sangre sucia fue un poco excesivo. Pero me abofeteó, así que supongo que eso se compensa.” Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina. “Y, bien,  _de verdad_  no planeaba hacer ningún comentario sobre la pobretona familia de Weasley, pero ese suéter que estaba usando me llamaba a gritos.” Draco ladeó el rostro, pensativo. “Yep, eso lo cubre. Así que estamos bien ahora, ¿verdad?”

“¿Estás loco?” explotó Harry. “¡¿De verdad piensas que eso lo arreglará todo?! ¡¿Eso es lo que llamas disculpas en tu mundo?!” 

“Ewww, ¿ _eso_  es lo que estaba haciendo? ¡¿Disculpándome?!”

Harry levantó las manos en el aire. “No debí asumir que estabas arrepentido, no debí.” Enfocó la vista en la colcha de la cama, murmurando para sí más que para Draco. “Hasta ahora, sólo me la he pasado perdonándote sin disculpas. Ya sé que cuando pones esa cara rara, que parece como si te estuviera doliendo algo, significa que lo sientes, o que por lo menos te sientes lo más cercano a estar arrepentido que puedes sentirte, pero...” Harry pareció triste por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza. “Y esperas que esta relación dure cuando ni siquiera puedes…” Harry se burló amargamente. 

“Eh… tal vez estás haciendo un  _poquito_  más grandes los insultos que les dije a tus amigos. ¿No dijo algún muggle que amar significa nunca tener que decir lo siento?” preguntó Draco, con esperanza.

“Eso es una mierda”, dijo secamente Harry. “Además, no estamos enamorados ¿o sí? Puedo vernos juntos por más o menos cincuenta años sin que tú lo digas, sin que siquiera admitas que realmente te preocupas por mí o que soy importante para ti. Probablemente dirías algo sobre que no tienes nada mejor que hacer”, dijo Harry, sin ánimos. 

“Sí, eso  _realmente_  suena como algo que yo diría”, dijo Draco pensativo.

“Seh, bueno, eso me hace preguntarme por qué me estoy molestando con esto. Especialmente cuando tú ni siquiera pareces interesado en hacer algún esfuerzo”, dijo Harry tristemente, levantándose de la cama.

“¡No!” dijo Draco, entrando en pánico. “No, Harry, por favor, no pienses eso.” Se aferró al brazo de Harry. “Puedo trabajar en esto, ¿me ayudas?” 

  
 _  
**I'll make a duchess of this draggle-tailed guttersnipe.  
(Haré una duquesa de esta mugrienta golfilla) **   
_

  
Harry se frotó el rostro con cansancio y empujó los lentes otra vez hacia su lugar. “Está bien. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, y  _por favor_ , hay que tratar de evitar las blasfemias.” Draco sonrió inocentemente, mientras Ron se rió por lo bajo. “Va para los  _dos_.” La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció. “Y por favor, vamos a intentar pasar de las presentaciones esta vez.”

Harry suspiró. “Draco, me gustaría presentarte a un amigo. Él es Ron Weasley. Ron, él es Draco Malfoy.”

  
Ron empujó su mano hacia adelante, con el ceño fruncido. Draco miró a Harry, con nerviosismo, y él asintió con aprobación. Draco estrechó la mano de Ron, con una mueca.

  
“Gusto en conocerte”, dijo Ron, sin mucha convicción.

“Eh… ¿igualmente?” respondió Draco con escepticismo. 

“Bien, eso está bien. Sigan”, apresuró Harry.

“¿Qué más se supone que debo decir?”

“Se acaban de presentar. Están tratando de conocerse mutuamente, así que ¿tú…?” Draco se encogió de hombros. “Preguntas más, Draco, ¿recuerdas? Trata algunas preguntas de las que ensayamos antes.”

“¡Oh! ¡Sé sobre esto!” Dijo Draco, emocionado. “Veamos… eh… ¿cuáles son tus pasatiempos?” 

“Me gusta el ajedrez mágico”, dijo Ron, aprensivamente, mientras Draco asentía, interesado. “Y el Quidditch…”

“¿Tú? ¡Quidditch!” ladró Draco. “¿Siquiera  _tienes_  una escoba? ¿O tu mamá la necesita para hacer el quehacer?”

  
Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y la cara de Ron se puso color rojo brillante. 

  
“Tú, grandísimo idio…”

  
 _  
**The streets will be strewn with the bodies of men, shooting themselves for your sake, before I'm done with you.  
(Las calles desparramarán cuerpos de hombres, disparándose a sí mismos a tu salud, antes de que termine contigo) **   
_

  
“Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo con Hermione esta vez, Draco, y te juro que si dices la palabra “Sangre sucia”, aunque sea  _una vez_ , todo esto se acabará.” Ese destello en los ojos de Harry fue suficiente indicación de que estaba hablando mortalmente en serio.

  
Draco trató de sonreír débilmente, pero terminó sólo con una mueca en el rostro. Hermione se veía muy aprensiva pero le ofreció a Draco una pequeña sonrisa, de todas maneras. 

  
Harry tomó aire. “Draco, ella es Hermione Granger. Hermione, él es Draco Malfoy.”

“Encantada de conocerte”, dijo Hermione, amablemente, extendiendo su mano.

“¡También!” dijo Draco, en tono triunfante, sacudiendo la mano de Hermione vigorosamente y mirando orgullosamente hacia Harry.

“Así que…”, empezó Hermione. “¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita en la escuela?”

Draco rodó los ojos. “Por supuesto, deja a Granger que hable sobre la escuela.” Harry aclaró su garganta ruidosamente. “Quiero decir… Pociones” 

“¿Es algo que piensas perseguir en el futuro, después de Hogwarts?”

“Nu sé…” dijo Draco, inseguro. “Nunca pensé sobre eso, realmente. Quiero decir, hasta que Harry se cargó a Tú-Sabes-Quién mi futuro consistía en una carrera de mortífago.” 

“¡Deberías pensar sobre tu futuro!” exclamó Hermione. “¡Estamos en nuestro sexto año! ¡Tenemos que tomar los ÉXTASIS el siguiente año y eso juega un gran papel en la determinación de tu carrera!”

“Bueno, supongo que me gustaría algo que tuviera que ver con pociones… creo”, dijo Draco, dudoso.

“¿Qué exactamente te gusta en el ámbito de las pociones?” preguntó Hermione. “¿Investigación? ¿Trabajar en el Departamento de Pociones en el Ministerio de Magia? ¿O tal vez hasta enseñar?”

“Eh, Hermione…”, interrumpió Harry, mirando con nerviosismo la expresión aterrorizada de Draco.

“O podrías trabajar para una de esas nuevas corporaciones especializadas en desarrollar nuevas pociones. O empezar tu propio negocio, ¿sabes? Hay un local vació en el Callejón Diagon, ese podría ser un perfecto lugar para una tienda de pociones. Está justo entre la tienda de Quidditch y Flourish&Blotts. Apuesto a que la renta no sería tan cara. ¿Tienes un fondo de ahorros? Tienes seguridad financiera en algún lugar para después de la graduación, ¿cierto?”

“Harry”, gimió Draco, aferrándose a la túnica de Harry. “Me está asustando.” 

  
 _  
**I've got my feelings, same as anyone else.  
(Tengo mis sentimientos, igual que todos los demás) **   
_

  
“Esta vez sólo somos tú y yo”, dijo Harry, sentándose a la mesa, enfrente de Draco. “Vamos a hacer un poco de juego de roles…”

“Ohhh, ¿puedo ser el severo profesor y tú el estudiante desobediente?”, preguntó Draco, emocionado. “No, ¡espera! Quiero ser el arrogante amo de la casa y tú la sirvienta francesa…”

“¡No! No  _ese_  tipo de juego de roles”, dijo Harry, ruborizándose furiosamente. “Vamos a hacer lo mismo que intentamos con Ron y Hermione, pero con nosotros. Vamos a fingir que no nos hemos conocido, a presentarnos y a tener una conversación.”

“Eso más bien parece como un paso hacia atrás”, dijo Draco, con sospecha.

“Lo es”, dijo Harry, tajantemente. “Sólo vamos a practicar tus habilidades conversacionales antes de intentarlo con otra persona.”

“Bien”, dijo Draco, de mala gana. “¿Pero aún así puedes ser la sirvienta francesa?”

“No.”

“Bien.”

Harry aclaró su garganta y extendió su mano. “Hola, soy Harry Potter.”

“Draco Malfoy.” Draco alzó una ceja y estrechó su mano, frotando su dedo pulgar contra el de Harry.

“Detén eso”, siseó Harry, quitando su mano. “Encantado de conocerte.”

“Igualmente”, sonrió con superioridad.

“Así que, ¿cuáles son tus…?”

“Hablemos de ti”, interrumpió Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante y recargando la barbilla en sus manos.

“Draco”, gruñó Harry. “No interrumpas, te advertí sobre eso. Es grosero.”

“Anotado. Lo tendré en mente la próxima vez”, dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. “Ahora, dime sobre tu vida amorosa, eh… ¿Harry, dijiste que te llamabas?”, dijo Draco inocentemente.

Harry estrechó los ojos. “Estoy en una relación ahora… pero no estoy muy seguro de cuánto tiempo estaré en ella.” Sonrió triunfante.

Draco frunció el ceño. “Eso es triste. ¿Crees que tu novio te deje?”

“No, tal vez yo deje a mi novio porque es insensible.” 

“¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que yo sería sensible?” preguntó Draco, con curiosidad.

Harry dejó escapar un lamento y dejó caer la cabeza, cuidadosamente, sobre la tabla. Habló sin levantar la cabeza. “Seré honesto contigo, Draco, y sólo voy a decir esto una vez y no discutiremos el tema de – como tú curiosamente la llamas – mi frigidez. No dormiré contigo hasta que esté seguro de que realmente te preocupas por mí.” Levantó la cabeza. “Y no, todavía no estoy seguro de eso.” Se frotó la cara, con cansancio y se levantó para irse. “Practicaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?” 

  
No vio la mirada alicaída en el rostro de Draco. 

  
 _  
**Well, I never thought she'd clean up so good-looking.  
(Bueno, nunca pensé que se puliera en tal atractivo)**   
_

  
“Es un gusto conocerte, Ginny,” dijo Draco, audiblemente. Miró hacia una desolada esquina de la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Harry había estado leyendo estudiosamente _Los Gryffindors son de Marte, los Slytherins son de Venus_  pero ahora estaba mirando con curiosidad a Draco. 

“Es un gusto para mí también,” masculló Ginny, ruborizándose. 

“Entiendo que tienes un don para Transformaciones,” dijo Draco, mirando de reojo cómo Harry se iba acercando lentamente.

“Sí, supongo.” Ginny miró suplicante hacia Hermione, quien asintió, animándola desde su posición, al lado de Ginny.

“Sorprendente. Transformaciones no es uno de mis puntos fuertes, debo admitir,” dijo Draco, amablemente.

La mandíbula de Harry se abrió y saltó desde atrás de una silla, señalando acusadoramente a Draco. “¡Tú! ¿Qué estás…? Quiero decir… ¡tú no eres amable!” soltó. 

“Eso que dices es algo grosero, Harry,” dijo Draco, en el tono en el que se dice el clima.

“¿Me estás llamando grosero, a  _mí?_  chirrió Harry. 

“Harry,” interrumpió Hermione. “Draco lo estaba haciendo muy bien…”

“¡¿Por qué demonios estás  _tú_  ayudándolo?!”

“Se lo pedí,” dijo Draco, simplemente.

“¡ _Yo_  he estado tratando de ayudarte por las últimas dos semanas sin muchos resultados!” dijo Harry, enojado.

“Traté este viejo truco muggle del que leí,” dijo Draco, orgullosamente. “Sólo me imaginé a Hermione y a Ginny desnudas.”

  
Hermione abofeteó a Draco antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de pensárselo y Ginny huyó de la habitación, mirando determinadamente hacia el piso. 

  
Draco puso una mano en su rostro y miró a Harry. “¡Harry! ¡Me golpeó!”, protestó.

“No me mires a mí buscando simpatía, estoy a un paso de golpearte yo también.”

“Oh, por favor, no es como si hubiera  _disfrutado_  pensar en chicas desnudas.” 

  
 _  
**It's the new small talk, you do it so awfully well.  
(Es la platica nueva, lo haces terriblemente bien) **   
_

  
“Esta vez no habrá imaginaciones de Hermione desnuda”, Harry dijo firmemente a Draco. Draco sonrió y miró a Harry de arriba para abajo. “Ni de nadie más, Draco”, suspiró Harry. “Muy bien, ya que estuviste haciéndolo tan bien ayer, vamos a verte intentar otra conversación con Hermione.” Harry le sonrió a Draco con engreimiento ante la expresión aterrada y cautelosa de Draco.

“Así que, Draco…”, empezó Hermione. “De nuestra discusión previa, ¿has pensado algo más sobre tus planes a futuro?”

“No… realmente. Yo, yo… no pensé que fuera a ser examinado sobre eso…”

“Todo bien, pero  _piensa_  en ello pronto. Tienes que empezar rápido con todo eso. Yo ya empecé a enviar solicitudes para universidades mágicas.”

“¿Piensas en  _algo_  más aparte de la escuela, Granger? No es un milagro que tú y Weasley no hayan sellado el trato todavía.”

“Pero, ¿has pensado sobre el resto de tu futuro?” Hermione continuo, ignorando el comentario de Draco.

“¿El… resto?” 

“El  _resto_.” Hermione echó un vistazo dirigido hacia Harry.

En el rostro de Draco se reflejó el entendimiento. “Oh… uh…” Echó un vistazo hacia Harry, quien hizo un intento por lucir despreocupado por la pregunta, pero sus movimientos nerviosos delataban su curiosidad. “Esa es una de las cosas que Harry y yo deberíamos discutir juntos, ¿no?”

“Cierto”, interrumpió Harry, tratando de sonar casual. “Pero creo que Hermione ha preguntado sobre tus pensamientos al respecto.”

“Ah, sí”, confirmó Hermione, asintiendo.

“Bueno… ese es un tema complejo”, dijo Draco, casualmente.

“¿Ves matrimonio en tu futuro con Harry?”, presionó Hermione.

“Espera, espera, ¿matrimonio?”

  
Harry puso una mano en su rostro rápidamente, para cubrir su sonrisa, y abrió mucho sus ojos, inocentemente cuando Draco le disparó una mirada bastante extraña.

  
“No es legal, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico. Pero hay ceremonias de compromiso. ¿O sólo estás planeando mudarte con él y vivir juntos indefinidamente?”

“¿En la misma casa?” preguntó Draco, alarmado. 

“Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Esperabas sólo  _salir_  por siempre?” se burló Hermione. “No esperas que Harry pierda el tiempo por siempre sin  _alguna_  forma de compromiso, ¿cierto?”

“Cambié de opinión, Harry, no me importa ser tu sucio secretito”, dijo Draco, con voz aterrorizada. “¿Puedo parar de hablarle a tus amigos ahora? Quiero decir, realmente no esperas que responda a eso ¿o sí?”

“Tendrás que responder  _algún día_ ”, dijo Harry, espontáneamente. “Algún día, pronto.” Harry sonrió con engreimiento antes de irse por ahí.

“¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Draco!” dijo Hermione, alegremente. “Nos estamos llevando de maravilla, ¿no crees?”

  
 **The question is not whether I've treated you rudely but whether you've ever heard me treat anyone else better.  
(La pregunta no es si te he tratado rudamente, sino si me has escuchado tratar a alguien mejor)**

  
Harry extendió una bolsa de hielo hacia el ojo de Draco e hizo una compasiva mueca de dolor. “Honestamente, no puedo creer que Ron haya golpeado.”

“No sé por qué, tus amigos parecen disfrutarlo”, refunfuñó Draco. 

“Le pedí que te otorgara algo de libertad de acción en el departamento de civilidad.”

“Y funcionó estupendamente, ¡gracias, Harry!” dijo Draco en un tono alegre extremadamente sarcástico.

Harry tiró la bolsa de hielo. “¡No hubiera tenido que pedírselo y él no hubiera tenido que golpearte si pudieras ser real y  _completamente_  agradable y te abstuvieras de hacer comentarios insultantes o mordaces!”

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos. Y cuando los abrió, Harry tuvo que revisar dos veces antes de darse cuenta de que Draco de verdad lucía miserable. “Mira, Harry, no sé cómo esto llegó a tanto, pero honestamente…yo sólo estaba tratando de ser civilizado con tus amigos para que no sintieras que tienes que ocultarme. Eso es  _todo_. Pero entonces se volvió tan…” Draco gesticuló vagamente, al aire. “¿…sabes? Y yo  _pensé_  que te estaba haciendo sentir orgulloso pero tú todavía no estás satisfecho y ahora siempre estás enojado conmigo. No sé qué puedo hacer para complacerte.” La protesta de Harry se olvidó cuando Draco encontró sus ojos. “Y, sí, entiendo el concepto de compromiso y de verdad lo  _intenté_. No puedes decir que no lo intenté. Pero siento que ya no me quieres por ser  _yo_. Y realmente desearía jamás haber dicho lo que acabo de decir.” Draco le dio a Harry un rápido beso en los labios recogió la bolsa de hielo del piso antes de salir del dormitorio del Gryffindor.

“Muy bien,  _ahora_  estoy a favor de que el amor significa nunca tener que decir que lo sientes”, dijo Harry en voz alta, a la habitación vacía.

  
 **  
_I sold flowers; I didn't sell myself. Now you've made a lady of me, I'm not fit to sell anything else.  
(Vendía flores. No me vendía a mí misma. Ahora que has hecho de mí una dama, no puedo vender otra cosa.) _   
**

  
Harry encontró a Draco sentado en una banca en el patio, hablando con Hermione y, sorprendentemente, ninguno de los dos parecía enojado o asustado. Ambos levantaron la mirada al acercarse Harry. Draco no dijo nada, pero su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada.

  
“Bueno”, dijo Hermione, incómoda. “Te traeré ese libro de transformaciones para la cena, Draco. Y gracias por tu ayuda.” Hermione se levantó y se despidió torpemente. 

Harry levantó una ceja. “¿Ayudaste a Hermione?”

“Tenía algunos problemas con su ensayo de pociones”, respondió Draco, brevemente. 

“No puedo decidir qué es más sorprendente”, dijo Harry, sentándose junto a Draco. “Que ella realmente  _necesitara_  ayuda, o que tú de verdad la ayudaste.” Harry arrugó la frente. “O que cuando necesitó ayuda vino a ti.”

“Recordó que soy bueno en pociones”, dijo Draco, fríamente. “Y fue muy amigable. Nos llevamos de maravilla”, dijo, sin rastro de ironía.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de la boca de Harry. “¿Significa esto que has cambiado de parecer respecto a los muggles e hijos de muggles?”

“Sobre los muggles, no, todavía son chusma. Tampoco me atraen los hijos de muggles, pero Granger está bien.”

“Guau, creo que de verdad has estado tratando de llevarte bien con mis amigos”, dijo Harry, cuidadosamente. 

“Pensé que eso era obvio”, dijo Draco, en voz baja.

Harry suspiró. “Sé que has estado tratando, es sólo que…”

“Es sólo que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti”, terminó Draco. “Es como si ahora estuvieras más avergonzado de mí que nunca.”

"¡No!" dijo Harry, asustado. “No, no, no es eso. Quiero decir, al principio, como que lo estaba y eso me hizo pensar de que tenía miedo de traerte con mis amigos y luego posiblemente no duráramos…”

“¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?”

“¿Quieres dejar de interrumpir?”

“Oh, discúlpame, me olvidé, el ideal del novio perfecto para Harry Potter nunca interrumpe”, dijo Draco, groseramente.

“No quiero un novio perfecto, ¡te quiero a ti!”

“No estoy seguro de si debería sentirme feliz o insultado.”

“Deberías estar feliz. Quiero decir, no te debería venir de sorpresa saber que no eres perfecto…”

“Nop, definitivamente me siento insultado.”

“Lo que quiero decir es, nadie es perfecto. El que menos yo, y fue estúpido de mi parte tratar de cambiarte.”

“Sí,  _fue_  bastante estúpido de tu parte”, dijo Draco, solemnemente. Harry frunció el ceño y Draco rodó los ojos. “Oh, bien, supongo que fui algo estúpido también, con todo eso de la insensibilidad, y de verdad me siento mal por ello.”

Harry no dijo nada por un largo tiempo, y cuando Draco volteó notó que Harry estaba agarrándose con fuerza del borde de la banca, mirándolo directamente y con apariencia de estar tratando de no sonreír. 

“Ohhhh no. Me acabo de disculpar, ¿no?” Draco lucía completamente ofendido. “Eh… casi esperaba que la luz se apagara el día en que un Malfoy se disculpara. Con toda justicia, debí haberme quemado entre llamas.”

Harry finalmente sonrió y besó a Draco. “No fue tan malo, ¿o sí?”

“Yo no esperaría que eso pasara seguido, sin embargo, si fuera tú. O de verdad decir la palabra… ya sabes… la palabra para disculparse.”

“Ya veremos. Podrías ponerte a trabajar en ello.” Harry tomó la mano de Draco y empezó a levantarse, pero Draco lo jaló y sentó de nuevo.

“Espera, Harry. Hay algo que quiero decirte.” Draco respiró profundamente. “Realmente entré en pánico al pensar en perderte, así que aunque no quiero cambiar quien soy, me doy cuenta de que me puedo comprometer y hacerlo para que te sientas feliz. ¡Y porque yo quiero!”, agregó, rápidamente. Draco se sentó derecho y aclaró su garganta mientras Harry esperaba con curiosidad. “No tengo nadie mejor por quien hacerlo.” Harry parecía confundido. “Eso es,  _eres_  importante para mí, Harry. Y no quiero que me dejes, así que no lo hagas, por favor.” Draco hizo una pausa. “¿Es eso lo suficientemente bueno para ti?” dijo, desesperanzado.

Harry sonrió. “Sí, es lo suficientemente bueno para mí.” Draco se relajó visiblemente. “Sé que decir eso ha sido un prodigio increíble para ti y estoy  _muy_  orgulloso.” Palmeó la mano de Draco.

Draco lo miró, enfurecido. “No tienes que ser condescendiente.” 

“Lo siento.”

“¿Esto significa que dormirás conmigo ahora?”, preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

“Estoy pensándolo.” El rostro de Draco cayó. Harry rodó los ojos. “Pero podría ser persuadido a ser la sirvienta francesa.”


End file.
